The present invention relates to a garment which restricts unassisted disrobing, and which is particularly well-suited for use on, among others, patients who are in advanced stages of Alzheimer's disease, or on people who otherwise have a tendency to disrobe in inappropriate places or at inappropriate times.
It is known that some people, such as patients who are in advanced stages of Alzheimer's disease, have a tendency to undress in inappropriate places or at inappropriate times. This is especially problematic in the assisted living environment. Prior attempts to prevent such inappropriate undressing have included, for example, restraining the person using a restraint garment or locking the clothing onto the person using a locking mechanism, which locking mechanism only permits disrobing when a key is used.
Such locking mechanisms, however, can prevent or hamper assistance from those who do not have a key. In addition, in assisted living environments, there are regulations which preclude the use of locking mechanisms or restraints. Restraints are less than ideal for other reasons as well. They are believed to have a negative impact on the wearer's dignity and can significantly hamper legitimate activity. There is consequently a need for a garment which restricts unassisted disrobing, without restraining the wearer and/or without requiring a key when disrobing assistance is to be provided.
Alzheimer's disease patients have exhibited a tendency to play with fasteners (e.g., buttons, snaps and the like), closure devices (e.g., zippers and the like), and belts and belt buckles. This tendency is believed to play a significant role in the observed actions of some patients to undress in inappropriate places and at inappropriate times. There is consequently a need for a garment having belt buckles, fasteners and/or closure devices which are manually actuatable by the wearer without facilitating unassisted disrobing.
Many conventional restraint garments and garments with features adapted to restrict undressing have little in common with traditional clothing. The noticeable differences between such garments and traditional clothing also are believed to have a negative impact on the wearer's dignity.